


Derrière le Rideau

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, From the Ashes DLC, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Illnesses, Miscommunication, Near Drowning, Poor Radzig is Worried All the Time, Protective Parents, Serious Injuries, Spoilers, Teen Pregnancy, The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon DLC, The Kid Is a Donkey and Gets in Trouble All The Time
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: "C'était un homme extraordinaire. Il te considérait comme ton propre fils, et moi j'ai toujours veillé sur toi, je te le garantis."Les moments où Radzig à pu être père. (1384 - 1416)Spoilers pour la fin du jeu, l'épilogue et les DLC.Ceci est une traduction de Za oponou d'AliNasweeter.
Relationships: Hanush & Radzig, Martin & Henry, Martin the blacksmith & Radzig Kobyla, Martin the blacksmith/Henry's mother, Minor Hans Capon & Henry, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Radzig & Henry
Kudos: 2





	Derrière le Rideau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind the Curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431005) by [AliNasweter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter). 



> -La date de naissance de Radzig Kobyla étant inconnue, l'hypothèse de départ est qu'il est née en 1369. Il aurait donc 34 ans dans le jeu.
> 
> -Pareil pour Henry, sa date de naissance est inconnue. En partant du principe qu'il a 19 ans dans le jeu (1403), il serait donc née en 1384 (Radzig aurait 15 ans.)
> 
> -Martin, le père d'Henry, est plus vieux que Radzig, il serait née en 1360.
> 
> -Le nom de la mère d'Henry est ici Anne, elle a le même âge que Radzig.
> 
> Il ne s'agit que de suppositions.

**1384 (Naissance d'Henry)**

Il se sentait agité ce soir, comme si quelque chose de grave était sur le point de se produire. Ce n'était pas exactement un mauvais pressentiment, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. A partir du moment où il s'était écroulé dans son lit, fatigué et frigorifié, il n'avait eut de cesse de se retourner, essayant toutes les positions possibles. Et juste après s'être couché face contre l'oreiller et s'être presque asphyxié de désespoir, il entendit un cognement.

Cela le surprit, non pas parce qu'il était tard, mais parce que le coup ne venait pas de là où il l'attendait. Il tressaillit et observa l'obscurité, où la porte secrète avait été construite, juste à côté d'une étagère massive en chêne.

« Psst. » siffla quelqu'un, et même si Radzig ne pouvait pas tirer grand chose du son lui-même, il était sûr qu'un homme se trouvait derrière la porte, et un homme nerveux, pressé, à la respiration lourde. « Mon seigneur, c'est moi. Martin. » Un battement de cœur. « Le forgeron. » Encore un battement de cœur. « C’est...C’est en train de se produire. »

Ha. Le ton nerveux faisait sens, alors. Radzig pouvait prétendre autant qu'il le voulait, mais tant que la porte était fermée...il s'autorisa un court moment de panique. Il sauta hors du lit, nettement plus réveillé à présent. Soudainement, une montagne d'inquiétudes et de scénarios désastreux lui tomba dessus et il se retrouva incapable de respirer. Ça y est, c'est en train de se produire. Elle...ils allaient avoir un enfant. Ce soir. Et si Anne ne survivait pas ? Si l'enfant ne survivait pas ? Si quelque chose se passait mal ?

Pourquoi devrait-il seulement s'en soucier ?

Il tremblait comme un goutte d'eau sur une feuille, sa tête tournait.  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ? » murmura-t-il tout en trébuchant à travers la chambre qu'il devrait pourtant connaître à présent. Il ne pouvait même pas voir ses propres mains mais il sentait clairement qu'elles tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Cela devait être dû au froid. Il avait de la neige dehors, beaucoup de neige, le feu dans la cheminée s'était éteint depuis longtemps et il était pieds nus. Qui ne tremblerait pas ? L'autre côté de la porte était silencieux.

« Je pensais que vous voudriez être là. » répondit Martin, clairement confus. Pourquoi, pourquoi pensait-il à moi, pourquoi était t-il si gentil, voulait-il que je souffre plus encore ? « Je sais que vous le voulez. » continua le forgeron, et Radzig lança un regard mauvais à la porte cachée. Et même s'il savait ce geste inutile, il leva les sourcils si fortement qu'on pouvait l'entendre dans le silence. « Je pensais que vous pourriez être intéressé, mon seigneur. » Cet ajout qu'il attendait vint enfin. Radzig n'était pas contre le fait que l'on s'adresse à lui de manière familière, mais il voulait maintenir une distance avec la famille du forgeron. Au moins à l'extérieur, pour qu'il ne s'habitue pas à leur attitude amicale. Et même s'ils étaient seuls à présent, il craignait de s'y habituer s'il l'autorisait en privé. Quelqu'un pourrait remarquer, quelqu'un pourrait faire le rapprochement, et ce n'était pas désirable.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa une brise glacée entrer dans ses quartiers. Martin avait une petite bougie dans une lanterne qui jetait une lumière chaude et plaisante sur la pièce. Radzig était content de pouvoir blâmer l'hiver pour ses tremblements, il ne portait après tout que sa chemise de nuit. Martin portait ses vêtements de travail, ses joues étaient rouges à cause du froid, son pantalon trempé d'avoir pataugé à travers la neige.

« Laissez moi me changer, partez devant. J'arrive. » promit doucement Radzig. Il commença à chercher ses vêtements, mais s'arrêta net. « Attendez ! » siffla-t-il, attrapant le bras du forgeron. « Est-ce que...est-ce que vous avez une sage-femme ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin que j'apporte quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que tout... »

« Anne va bien. » répondit Martin en lui tapotant l'épaule. Radzig le détesta pour cela, pour être toujours le plus raisonnable. Il n'était pas venu parce qu'il était effrayé ou parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il était venu parce qu'il savait que Radzig se souciait de la situation et, pire encore, il n'attendait aucune reconnaissance. Radzig le savait. « Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Elle a senti que le travail allait commencer alors nous étions prêts. Je ne me suis même pas couché ce soir. »

* * *

Il évita aisément les gardes, personne ne connaissait les passages secrets du château, à part son père, Martin et lui-même. Il s'arrêta derrière la porte principale et fronça les sourcils en voyant la neige immaculée autour de lui, pensant un court instant qu'il avait rêvé et qu'il allait effrayer le forgeron et sa femme au milieu de la nuit. Puis il réalisa que Martin avait probablement prit une route plus longue pour ne pas laisser de trace menant quiconque d'assez curieux jusqu'à la porte cachée du château. Il se retourna alors et, seul, entreprit le long et déplaisant chemin autour du village et au dessus du marché avant d'atteindre la maison qu'il visait.

Quand il arriva enfin, il était entièrement trempé. Il laissa tomber son lourd manteau dans l'entrée et jeta un coup d’œil au banc sur lequel Martin était assis, le corps penché et l'air extrêmement anxieux. Ses mains étaient pliées avec une telle force que ses phalanges étaient complètement blanches. La porte de la cuisine était fermée. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Radzig prit une respiration pour demander si quelque chose s'était produit que le premier d'une douzaine de cris douloureux résonna. Il tressaillit et ne dit mot. Les choses s'étaient probablement empirées alors qu'il était en chemin. Martin ferma résolument les yeux.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas les plus pratiquants des Chrétiens, mais ils savaient tous les deux que, s'il existait un bon moment pour prier, c'était maintenant.

Après une heure environ, tout devint silencieux. La neige tombait dehors, et si quelqu'un avait fait tomber une plume de corbeau sur le sol, on l'aurait entendu. Les hommes sur le banc se regardèrent, se retrouvant dans l'obscurité, la même prière sur les lèvres, submergés par une peur soudaine qui les paralysait. Puis l'enfant commença à pleurer et ils respirèrent comme un homme. Avant que la sage-femme ne puisse ouvrir la porte pour dire à l'heureux père s'il avait désormais un fils ou une fille, Radzig disparut dans le garde-manger, une pièce froide et sombre à l'arrière de la maison. Il ria presque quand il donna accidentellement un coup dans un panier en osier et qu'il entendit la femme demander – est ce que vous avez des rats ?

Une autre heure passa avant que la sage-femme Ludmila soit satisfaite de son travail. La mère allait bien, le bébé aussi, le père avait l'air assez stable pour prendre soin d'eux jusqu'au matin où elle avait promis de venir les voir. Elle sortit dans la nuit froide avec un sourire au lèvres.

Radzig entra alors silencieusement dans la cuisine où le feu brûlait sur la cuisinière et réchauffait la pièce. Le bout de ses doigts picotait encore, la sensation disparaissant lentement alors que la première vague de chaleur le submergeait et lui faisait monter des larmes aux yeux. Il dût cligner frénétiquement des yeux avant de pouvoir voir Anne. Elle était là, assise sur deux bancs pressés l'un contre l'autre, affalée contre le mur, la paille et les couvertures sous elle. Elle portait une couverture en laine qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand mère, et...

Son cœur s'arrêta, mais il continua de respirer. Il était si petit. Le bébé devait-il être si petit ? Devait-il être si silencieux ?

Malgré son épuisement, Anna lui offrit un sourire radieux, et Radzig songea qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, le visage rose et les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux pareils à des étoiles, avec un bébé dans ses bras. Il resta immobile près de la porte, muet de stupeur jusqu'à ce que Martin, riant de son choc, le pousse en avant. Soudainement, il ressentit un sentiment d'indécence, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là, comme s'il franchissait une ligne. Comme s'il était témoin d'un moment qui ne devrait être partagé que par les deux parents.

Si une paire de mains puissantes ne l'avait pas poussé en avant, il se serait retourné et aurait couru dans le froid glacial.

Anne tendit les bras et plaça le bébé dans ses bras sans prévenir et sans hésiter. Il trembla à nouveau, plaçant prudemment la tête de l'enfant dans le creux de ses bras, retenant sa respiration en observant le visage du nouveau né. Le garçon le regarda en clignant des yeux, et il avait l'air terriblement léger et fragile, et que le ciel lui en soit témoin – il sut immédiatement qu'il donnerait sa vie pour cet enfant.

« Il s'appelle Henry. » murmura doucement Anne comme pour ne pas effrayer le bébé ou le véritable père.

Radzig réalisa alors qu'il avait été autorisé à tenir l'enfant avant Martin. Ils n'essayaient pas de lui faire ressentir de la gêne ou de la honte, il n'y avait pas de menace ou de reliquat de la bonté de Martin. Ils étaient tous les deux outrageusement  
altruistes, bien trop généreux et ridiculement heureux, rayonnant de joie. Il se retourna rapidement et tendit l'enfant à Martin, peut-être juste pour prouver qu'il n'était pas puéril. Le forgeron prit le garçon avec une tendresse qu'on n'avait jamais vu chez lui, et lui sourit.

L'image lui serra la gorge. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Il n'était pas censé voir ça, il n'était pas censé être là. Il n'était pas censé toucher l'enfant, ressentir le besoin de déposer un baiser sur son front et d'être là pour lui. Silencieusement, involontairement, il fit une promesse – Je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Une vague soudaine d'envie le rendit nauséeux, cette émotion interdite et répugnante qu'il avait toujours méprisé. Et à ce moment précis, c'était de la haine qu'il ressentait. Il se haïssait de ressentir cela, il haïssait Anne d'être aussi heureuse sans lui, de l'avoir laisser partir si facilement, de lui offrir ce sourire si heureux. Il haïssait Martin d'être aussi bon, de lui voler ce moment, d'être là.

Martin marcha alors lentement vers le lit de sa femme, le bébé toujours dans ses bras. Il s'assit et ils se regardèrent, les yeux plein d'émerveillement et de joie. Le bébé était robuste, en bonne santé et Anne allait bien. Tout était parfait. Ils se prirent les mains, sans jamais remarquer leur suzerain partir et fermer discrètement la porte derrière lui.


End file.
